Letters to the Present
by StrawberryTrapper
Summary: This is an AU where μ's never formed, that each invited member for one reason or another everyone refused. Maki writes a letter to her past self, trying to convince her to join μ's and ultimately save Nico Yazawa, who is no longer with them 10 years from now. This is heavily inspired by the manga/anime: Orange! NicoMaki centric!
1. Advance Tomorrow

**Letters to the Present**

 **Note:** I was inspired to write this because of the anime/manga _Orange_. You can watch _Orange_ on crunchyroll or kissanime, like I do! You can also read about the basic plotline on Wikipedia. Please review and _enjoy~_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Advance→Tomorrow**

The sounds of an obnoxious alarm clock filled the air, causing a groan from beneath a pile of pink bed sheets. A mop of messy red hair rose from under the covers, a pallid hand slamming down on the 'off' button of her alarm clock. Sighing, small feet touched the cold floor, shifting over to a dresser with a mirror connected to it. A purple hair brush combed through the tangled red locks, exposing the female's tired violet eyes. Her hair fell to her shoulders, now combed and presentable with a slight wave at the ends. She pulled off her pajama top and buttoned up her white uniform shirt, slipping on her blazer after pulling up her skirt. Small hands tied the light blue bow to symbolize her year and then fiddled around to put on her black knee socks. Looking at herself in the mirror again, she yawned from exhaustion. She wasn't just physically tired; she was tired of going to school. It was boring; she just sat in the back and minded to herself, sometimes going to practice her piano for leisure. But, it was all in vain—she was to become a doctor, everything else would be meaningless in the end.

"Maki-chaan! You're going to be late for school!" A feminine voice called out, causing Maki to turn to exit her room. Trudging to the door, she slipped and fell, landing flat on her butt.

"Ow!" Maki bemoaned, sighing in irritation as violet irises stumbled upon an envelope. Brows knit; the red head reached for the envelope and held it up to her face. The envelope was pink, with a rose sticker on the front, on the back read 'Maki Nishikino' in black ink—no sign of who or where it was addressed from.

Opening the letter, several pages fell and scattered all over her bedroom floor leaving only a few in her hand. The pages were a light pink with rose embroidery, black ink filling the pages from top to bottom on both sides. The front of the first page read:

 _Dear Maki Nishikino,_

 _I am writing this to you from 10 years in the future. Hello, how are you? I know right now you're dreading school and wishing your parents would back off. You sneak to the music room and play the piano to your hearts' content until your mother begs for you to come home. You sit in the back of the classroom so no one will talk to you; barely speaking to anyone as you mindlessly do your work and somehow manage to get decent grades. You want something more in life, something that will make you happy and feel in control of your own life. I'm right, aren't I?_

Maki stopped at that first paragraph, shaking her head and reading it over again. 10 years in the future? Who would write such a thing? This must be a joke, maybe a small drabble she wrote in class to escape boredom. Violet irises cautiously continued to read, red eyebrows knitting in confusion.

 _I'm right because I am you from 10 years in the future. I'm sure this will take you a while to digest, so I'll tell you the sequence of events that will happen in the next 6 months or so. **Today Principal Minami will announce the closing of Otonokizaka in three years time.**_

"Eh—?!" Maki questioned, re-reading that exact line over and over again. How can it be abolished? Maki just got there! In three years it will shut down? "No, this is just crazy I—."

"Maki! Come on you're going to be late!" Maki's mother yelled from downstairs, casing her daughter to jolt up yet hit her head on her doorknob.

"Ow…" The red head bemoaned, rubbing her head as she glanced at all the scattered papers on the floor. "Damn it…" Maki cursed at herself quietly, scrounging around and gathering all of the letters, shoving them into her music folder and darting down the stairs.

* * *

Violet irises were glued on the piece of paper, continuously re-reading how the high school that she had _just_ gotten into was doomed to be abolished. Maki refused to believe it, knowing this must be some prank that someone was playing on her. This was too much for her to handle! Sighing, Maki tucked the paper into her bag, but quickly stopped upon hearing the cry of a girl. Eyes squinting, she saw a ginger-haired girl collapse into the arms of her friends who repeatedly called 'Honoka-chan!' to the unconscious (and overly dramatic) girl. Purple orbs shifting from the skeptical of these girls to the sign they were blocking. Cautiously maneuvering past these girls and to the sign, it read:

 **Otonokizaka is scheduled to be closing**

Maki's eyes widened, mouth opening a little in pure shock. How could this be? Not just how can the school close? How could this prank letter be _right?!_ Rummaging through her bag, Maki pulled out the letter and picked up where she left off.

 _Otonokizaka will be closing due to the lack of enrollment in the school, which sparks the reason why I write this letter. I have so many regrets in this life, Maki. I let childish fears and inhibitions restrict me from doing what I wanted most in life—I think somewhere deep inside you know what that is too. Please Maki; do not let these mistakes and pool of regret continue to fester, do not let your future be plagued by doubt and denial._ Maki paused from reading, shaking her head and running a hand through her hair. This… this was too much. This letter must be fake; and even if it wasn't—how could she _possibly_ fix all of the mistakes that her 'past self' had made?! Maki wanted to crumple up this phony piece of paper and throw it away in the trash, forgetting it and continuing on with her life. Yet, something told her to read on and not forget about this letter—it told her to read and change her fate. Of course, Maki assumed this was just anxiety or fear talking, but she continued to read.

… _Today, a second year orange haired girl by the name of 'Honoka Kousaka' will get the idea to become a **School Idol.** She overhears me playing the piano and singing, requesting for me to join her and her two friends Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda in becoming a school idol. Due to my fear of rejection from my parents, I decline bluntly. She requests several times after that, in which I continue to tell her no. Eventually she asks me to be her composer and not an idol, begging for my help; I yell at her to leave me alone. Soon the group gives up on me and begins to flounder… **I regret declining their offer, please Maki, do not turn Honoka away.**_

"School idol?" Maki questioned, moving the pink piece of parchment and pressing it against her chest. She always listened to classical music and never really paid attention to popular music, but she did remember her middle school classmates continuing to say how much they wish that they where a 'school idol'. Glancing to the side, violet irises fell upon the same group of girls as before, two frantic girls holding one girl… an _orange haired girl_. Taking a slow step towards the girls, her eyes fixated on the bowtie that hung around the unconscious girls' neck—a second year's bowtie. Her ears continued to hear the two girls repeat 'Honoka-chan' over and over… was this girl the one Maki turned down? Violet irises glanced back to the paper she peeled from her chest, continuing to read.

 _…Please go research what school idols today, I know you don't know what they are—but you will. There is an idol research club ran by one person, named **Nico Yazawa.** Nico is very important to me, and has always wanted to be a school idol. **Nico is not with us anymore, please meet her and speak to her for me.** Also, please do not forget to go play in the music room today, just listen to Honoka before you turn her away._

 _Sincerely, Maki._

The first side of the page was finished, causing Maki to ponder on what to do next. Nico isn't with us anymore? What could that possibly mean? Before she knew it, the school bell began to ring, signaling all the students to head to their classrooms. The two girls reeled this 'Honoka' away to the infirmary, leaving Maki stranded in the hallway. She turned to head to her classroom, but the ink that was smeared all over the letter from her future was also imprinted into her mind, unable to be erased. Before she knew it, Maki dashed off the opposite way of her classroom; heading to this 'idol research club', wherever that was.

The redheaded girl spent thirty minutes wandering the school searching for this 'idol research club', slowly beginning to lose hope. She was already pretty doubtful of this letter in the first place, so why was she searching for this club she knew _nothing_ about? Sighing in irritation, she stopped in her tracks and turned to leave. As she was trying to exit to return to class, she smacked into this girl, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Ow!" Bemoaning, the tsundere rubbed her butt and looked at the girl who she ran into, who was obviously annoyed.

"Watch where you're going!" The other barked, knitting her black brows. Maki studied the girl closely; she had black hair tied into pigtails, a flat chest, pale skin, red eyes, and just a small physique. "You can't just bump into super-idol Nico and not apologize!" Violet irises widened, blushing lightly as the other yelled at her. _Nico…? Idol…?_ Maki shook her head and leaned over the other, grabbing her small hands and looking her in the eye.

"You're Nico? Can you tell me where the idol research club room is… p-please…?" She was obviously embarrassed, being a tsundere and all. But, she wanted to see just how many things her letter would get right; and so far two things it said were correct: the closing of Otonokizaka, and meeting Nico Yazawa who was claiming to be a 'super-idol'.

"Y-Yes I'm Nico!" Nico blushed and pushing the other; standing up, the raven haired girl placed her hands on her hips. "Who are you, and you still haven't apologized—rude!"

"I'm Maki, and sorry for hitting you but you'd better speak to me with some respect!" Maki barked, placing her hands on her hips as well.

"Respect?! It's respectful to apologize to people when you _knock them over!_ " The two girls bickered for some time, before Nico huffed and headed to the room the two stood outside of. Maki's eyes saw flames once the other so rudely ignored her and walked into the other room.

"Hey! I'm talking to you—!" Violet orbs widened upon looking around at all the décor in the room. A shrine of young girls with microphones, names, frills, everything girly and musical was sprawled out all over the room. These were idols…? "Is this… the idol research club…?" Maki spoke in awe, eyes finally falling on the super-idol.

"Yes, all things idol are here! Why would _you_ want to know?" Nico spat, narrowing her eyes at Maki. The red head narrowed her eyes in response, opening her mouth to give some back handed comment, but she was interrupted by the ringing of the final bell, signaling for the students to leave and return home. The red headed girl turned and left, leaving Nico bewildered.

* * *

Maki sat on the piano bench, hands shakily hovering above the keys. Ever since this morning when she read the letter, her mind has been a jumble. Maki used to play without a care in the world, but now she's been all over the place and too scared to play. Idols? Her future self writing to her? This is too much… way too much. Maki reached for the piano cover to close it and just… be done for the day, but something tugged at her to play. Maybe it was anxiety; maybe it was fear, but something inside made her slam her fingers on the keys. Her hands trembled as she began to play a simple melody, mouth opening as she began to finally sing.

" _Aishteru Banzai…"_ The words flew out of her mouth like little birds, fingers beginning to play more smoothly. She was interrupted by the clapping from outside of the room; immediately looking over to who had made her stop. It was a ginger haired girl with a second year bowtie—Honoka! Maki darted up and opened the door, letting out an embarrassed: "W-What are you doing?!"

"Be a school idol with me!" Honoka cut right to the chase, holding onto Maki's hands.

"E-Eh?! N-No!" The Nishikino barked, stepping back from Honoka and crossing her arms.

"B-But—."

"P-please leave! I don't… I don't like when people watch me play!" Honoka looked crestfallen, staring at the other girl and sighing; bowing and making her exit. The imprint of the message her future self flashed in her mind again, causing Maki to cringe and blush from embarrassment. Goddamn it… sighing, the tsundere let out a: "Wait!" to Honoka, which caused her to turn around.

"T-tell… tell me more about this…s-school idol…stuff…"

* * *

 **Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this, **please review, it means a lot to me!**


	2. Wonder Zone

**Note:** Wooooow! You guys are **amazing!** It was only the first chapter and I had already gotten so many positive reviews! I appreciate you all so much, thank you for all of your thoughts! I hope this story got you interested in _Orange_ ; it definitely is worth checking out! Please continue to review; it really helps me grow as a writer! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Wonder Zone**

It had been about a week since Maki had joined Honoka, Umi, and Kotori's 'school idol group'. It was weird for Maki… she had never been into pop music, let alone composing it. The songs were all peppy and full of love, where she liked classical music which told a story. Maybe it was her high class snobbery, but she felt… out of place. It wasn't entirely the group or even her wealthy status's fault, it was those stupid letters. Maki couldn't help focusing on the part of the letter about Nico… she wasn't with them ten years for now? Why? Why did her future self even _care_? Nico was rude, selfish, and hard to deal with! Of course Maki wasn't _at aaaallll_ like this either, right? She tried to ignore the letters for a while, but now it was beginning to become more of a challenge.

Today Honoka decided to tell the student council president about her plans for being school idols, and had gotten herself pretty psyched up about it. Umi was nervous, mainly because she had a small secret crush on the president herself, but would never admit it. Kotori was pretty okay with it, basically allowing Honoka to do whatever and just following blindly. Yet Maki… she was unsure. She wanted to check the letters, yet didn't want to at the same time… she felt like if she continued to read them she'd be manipulated again. Sighing, Maki idly listened to Honoka go on and on about what she'd say to the student council president as Umi scolded her. Life with these girls was… weird. Maki wanted to quit, but felt like she had an obligation to stay—an obligation to herself. As the others droned on, violet irises fell to the open classroom door, red brows knit in confusion as she saw a black pig-tailed girl open the door to the room across from theirs. The ravenette was carrying several posters with 'A-RISE' printed on it, nimble fingers struggling to open the door as she tried to shove all of this new merchandise inside the 'idol research club' room. Maki knew it was none other than Nico Yazawa—the one who was 'not with them anymore'. Seeing the petite girl caused some anxiety to pool into the other's chest, eyes shifting towards her school bag that was slightly open. She saw the pink envelope, the envelope which held the secrets of the future.

"You guys can go…I'll stay here…" Maki piped up, running a hand through her red hair as her free hand shuffled around her bag for the envelope.

"But Maki-chaaaan! You _have_ to go! If you don't go, we won't seem like a unit!"

"I have no desire to go."

"Maki-san is right; we shouldn't go and disturb Ayase-senpai…"

"Oh Umi, I know it's just your little crush but we still need to go!" Honoka teased, causing a negative reaction from the navy haired girl. Maki ignored the others, taking the pink envelope out of her school bag. Opening the pink envelope, Maki pulled out the second page of her letters from the future.

 _Dear Maki Nishikino,_

 _Today, Honoka decides to go to the student council president about being school idols, but turns her down by saying how she needs 5 members in order to become a club. Even with finding more members for the group, the student council president claims that there already is a club—Nico's club. Honoka goes on her own to convince Eli Ayase to let there be a school idol unit, yet she continuously refuses the group. Honoka then goes to Nico, who refuses her as well._

 ** _Please Maki, go try to convince Nico to allow you all to join the school idol research club._**

Violet irises gazed back over to the door of the idol research club, red brows knit as a heavy sigh passed her lips. This was just great; she had to associate with that _brat_ again? She was annoying, irritating, rude…she was just awful! Maki remained in her own turmoil as the other girls bickered about crushing on the student council president, making irritated groans as she began to feel overwhelmed about all of these letters and demands her future self was continuing to make. Maki shouldn't know the future, and she shouldn't be an idol she should be a doctor just the way her parents had planned. Doubts and fears swirled and whirred around her brain, causing her to shoot up from her seat.

"How do _I_ even know the future if I didn't even _become a school idol_?!" All eyes were plastered on the red head, causing an awkward silence in the room. Violet irises fluttered open, landing on her fellow idols with blank expressions. A pink blush dusted her cheeks, brows twitching and knitting profusely— _did she really just blurt that out?!_ "A-ah…uhm…e-excuse me!" The first year blurted out; then dashed off across the hall and banging on the idol research club's door.

"What do want?!" The door swung open, revealing the black haired third year who had a deadpan expression. This expression changed, however, upon seeing who was at the door. "You're the girl who ran into me! You still owe me an apology!" Nico bellowed, crossing her arms and knocking her forehead against the other.

"What?! I did _too_ apologize! You have to apologize to me for being such a rude little—hey!" Nico tried to close the door on the other, but Maki quickly shoved her foot in the doorway to keep it open. "Don't close the door on me when I'm _talking to you!"_

"I'm not going to listen to you bitch about me! I have nothing to say to you, so _LEAVE!_ "

"No WAY!" Maki pried her arms into the open crack of the door, pulling it open with all of her strength. Nico stumbled and fell back, allowing the door to swing wide open. "I have things to say to you!" The school idol hissed, placing her hands on her hips as she stared down at the other. She did feel slightly bad for knocking the girl over, which caused her to grudgingly extend her hand to the other. Nico puffed her cheeks and wanted to scream at the other, but instead she slowly took her hand and stood up.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly, crossing her arm and poking out her hip at the other.

"Be an idol."

"I already am."

"Be one with me."

" _You?!_ " Nico laughed, slapping her knee and causing the other to scowl.

"Yes with _me_!" Maki yelled, placing her hands on her hips again and restricting herself from mouthing off to the other.

"You don't know a _thing_ about idols, how could you _possibly_ be one?!"

"Because I _want to!_ " The bickering commenced again, causing the two to begin screaming at each other loudly.

"Erm…Maki…-chan?" A soft voice interrupted the fighting; violet and crimson irises falling on the source of the voice. It was a taupe haired girl with a green ribbon tying a small chignon bun on the side of her head. "The girls ah… well they're on their way to see the student council president…would you ah…join us?"

"Ah…Kotori…sure." Maki shot a final glare at the third year, then turned to the other and began to make her exit.

"You're going to see Eli?" Nico piped up, causing the two girls to look at her. "If this is about your idol nonsense, she's not going to listen."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Eli doesn't like idols, and won't support them, especially with not enough members."

"How do you know we don't have enough members?" Maki spat, eyeing the semi-vulnerable girl.

"I-I just do!" Nico shouted in embarrassment, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Well, might as well go tell the others." Maki sighed, gesturing for Kotori to follow her out. As Maki exited, Kotori glanced back at Nico, who had a saddened expression. Shaking her head, the second year left the girl alone, the way she was used to being.

[~]

"No." Echoed throughout the room, right when the door to the room opened quietly.

"Oh dear…she's already begun…" Kotori sighed, slowly following Maki to appear alongside the other girls.

"I will not allow a school idol club."

"But Eli-senpai, a school idol club will help the s—,"

"My answer is no, Kousaka-san; you don't even have enough members." Eli spoke sternly, fiddling around with the stack of papers on her desk. Honoka looked at the other girls, seemingly dejected. Sighing, the orange haired girl looked at the others, who all had the same expression…except for Maki. Maki's expression was one of shock—how can these letters be right _again?!_ Kotori placed a small hand on the other's back, causing the red head to jump back into reality.

"Eli-cchi… what if I joined?" All eyes shifted to the dark purple haired girl who was silent up until now.

"Nozomi?"

"If I joined these girls, would they have enough members, Eli-cchi?"

"W-well… yes but… we already have an idol club!"

"I can take care of that."

"Nozomi, what are you doing?" Eli hissed; crystalline irises widening as the other stood up, walking over to the group of girls. "Would you ladies let me join you?" Nozomi smiled, extending her hand towards the others.

"Sure!" Honoka blurted without really asking the other girls as she took the others hand, causing an awkward uneasy tension amongst everyone in the room.

"Great! I'll be sure to talk to Nico-cchi about letting us join her club!" Turquoise irises glanced over at the blonde haired girl, smirking slightly. "…okay, Eli-cchi?" Eli scowled, crossing her arms and turning away. Nozomi smiled at the girls once more, walking away and 'accidentally' brushing against Maki. Maki scoffed quietly, violet irises peering down at the third year. Her bright eyes widened, however, falling upon a pink envelope with 'Nozomi Toujo' written on the back—a letter identical to her own!


	3. Anemone Heart

**Note:** With most of my stories, I usually don't find the time or the drive to finish them due to new ideas surfacing and well… an artist never being proud of their work; but with this story, I was a bit surprised! NicoMaki I ship, but Nico and Maki are characters that aren't all completely ones I really have written about too much, so this story was a bit of a challenge for me to write. But the overwhelming support and reviews I had gotten thus far had really found the drive to continue this story for as long as I can! I've kinda begun to break away from the exact plot of _Orange_ because I want this story to be my own, but I'm keeping the underlying plot of letters to the past from the future. Thank you to all who have followed me with this story, I hope you enjoy it and stick around! Please continue to **review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Anemone Heart**

Crystalline blue irises stared around the empty room, a soft sigh passing cherry glossed lips as she took her seat behind her desk. Blonde brows knit as she placed her head on her hand, a melancholic expression on her pale face. Otonokizaka was closing, and there was nothing she could do about it. The life she built in this small, underfunded, old school, the legacy she wanted to leave for future student council presidents and her darling younger sister, Alisa, would be destroyed in the matter of a few months. If there was any way she could save the school, Eli would gladly jump on it but…school idols? They had no chance. They wouldn't have any money, no following, and Eli couldn't risk being put in second place again—even if she wasn't the one performing.

"Ugh!" The Russo-Japanese girl slammed her fist on the table, frustration flowing through her veins. Shaking her head, Eli refused to show weakness as she grabbed the handle of a desk drawer and pulled it open. Inside the drawer, there was a tube of cherry lip gloss, a small matryoshka phone charm, and a pink envelope with **Ayase Eli** written on the back. Sighing, she picked it up, taking out the stack of papers stuffed inside.

 _Dear Eli,_

 _Today a second year named Honoka Kousaka will ask for you to let there be a school idol club. I initially turn her down, claiming how she didn't have enough members to form a club, and I informed her about Nico's._

 _Eli, as stated before, Nico will not be with us 10 years from now. Please, do not let Nico slip away. I regret not letting this pass; please let them create a school idol club and even join it, anything to let Nico stay._

 _Eli_

The blonde haired girl tossed the papers off to the side, letting them scatter all over the floor. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair and puffed her cheeks. None of this made any sense. Eli liked having control, and liked being _in_ control. She liked order, maybe that's why she had such a successful time being elected as student council president. But these letters from her future self, presuming a fellow classmate as dead, and telling her to support something as ridiculous as school idols…it just made no sense. Standing up, Eli humbly gathered the papers, putting them in a neat pile and stuffing them back in the envelope. She didn't know what to do or what to think, but all she knew was—she had a _bad_ feeling.

"Why are you doing this, Nozomi?"

Standing up, she placed the letter back in the drawer, closing it and dusting herself off. Her blue orbs glanced to the door, seeing a violet haired girl standing in the doorway.

"If something bad happens to Nico-cchi, then we need to stop it."

"When did _you_ ever care about Nico? You never joined her club when she first ran it two years ago." Eli spat, arms crossed.

"I was too busy chasing after you."

"Chasing _after_ me? You had _no_ friends and _I_ let you under my wing. You on your own decided to follow me around like a _puppy_."

"Eli, I don't understand this meanness. I have done _all_ I can for you. You are a great friend, an amazing person, and a true leader. Why would you stick up your nose at a chance to save Nico-cchi? Or even Otonokizaka?"

"You think prancing around like a horny anime girl is going to solve _anything?!_ I'm sorry Nico wants that in life, but she already burnt her bridges with her original idol group. They _failed_ , Nozomi. _She_ failed. But her mistakes in life do not prompt me to change what clubs I do or do not approve." Eli spoke coldly, narrowing her blue orbs at her best friend. Turning away, the student council president waved her hand, gesturing for the violet haired girl to leave. Nozomi, with tears in her eyes, nodded and took her exit.

On the other side of the wall was Maki, leaning against the chipped white paint, arms crossed as she listed to each word the two third years said. The points this 'Eli-senpai' made was once something Maki did agree with…but hearing how awful it sounded prompted her to put all she could into forming this idol whatever it was. Maki was _going to make Nico listen_. She would gather as many members as she could to stick it to this blonde bitch. Something had come over Maki, maybe it was the fact that she felt guilty for feeling the same things Eli said, but since she _said_ them…now Maki had to fight and change it. Maki ran into the student council office and slammed open the door.

"You can be a bitch all you want, but all of us are going to make it as idols! And…and make Nico stay!" The red haired girl barked, rushing off to the idol research club room. Eli's eyes were as wide as saucers, mouth gaping open by the claims coming from this first year. This girl could not know Nico; she could not know about Nico's idol wishes…and how Nico would 'not be with us anymore'. Clamping her mouth shut, the quarter Russian girl turned away from the door and stared at her drawer that contained the secrets of the future.

[~]

The sound of white shoes patting onto the cold concrete flooring echoed throughout the hallway, angry breathing filling the air with each step. Maki was so angry, she needed to see Nico and make her join them. Nico was going to quit bitching and just join, join so the rest of them could be relieved of this burden. Before she could take another angry step, a small hand had grabbed her and yanked the red-head back into a classroom.

"—?!" Her violet irises widened, blinking and staring at what had pulled her back. It was the vice president of the student council, Nozomi.

"You need to be careful." She spoke coolly, keeping her tight grip on Maki's arm.

"What?! What are y—"

"Nico-cchi is very difficult to deal with, we have to approach this lightly…we can't just make her join us and bombarding her with news that she will die within the next ten years." Nozomi usually was all fun and games, but for this she was very serious and direct, a fact that sent a chill down Maki's spine.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Was all the first year could manage as she tried to avert the violet-haired girls' gaze.

"Maki," Nozomi released her arm and straightened her posture, still remaining eye contact with the other. "…We can't mess this up. We need to find some others to help us convince Nico-cchi…she is very stubborn."

"How do you know my name?! And…and how do you know about Nico?!" Maki, a little late on what was going on, shouted loudly. The turquoise eyed girl sighed, releasing the other and taking a pink envelope out of her blazer pocket.

"I know you have one…we all have them, Maki-cchi." Maki's violet hues fixated on the pink envelope with "Nozomi" written on the back, resembling the one Maki had stored way in her school bag.

"H-H…How…"

"I don't know, Maki-cchi, but we need to help Nico-cchi in any way possible."

"She won't let us!"

"Not if we have more of us." Nozomi pressed, taking a hold of the first-years shoulder and spinning her around, showing her two fellow first years who both were holding pink envelopes. The back of each had "Rin" and "Hanayo" written in black ink, which of course matched the ones Maki and Nozomi (along with Eli) both had.

"How many more have th—?!"

"Shh!" Nozomi whisper-yelled, clasping a hand over her mouth. "We need to let them come to us naturally…I have an idea."


	4. Interlude: Riko

**Note:** So, I wanted to begin to introduce Aqours characters and begin to show what the future is like, not just the present/past. I am setting Aqours and μ's in the same timeline, instead of Aqours being made 5 years after the final Love Live like in the actual Love Live universe. So, yeah. This is an AU and my story, so if that bothers some that this isn't canon then well...:") that sucks. I hope you all like this interlude, and will enjoy how more drama is now ensuing and the plot thickens.

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Interlude ~Riko Sakurauchi~**

Small hands tied thick, long red hair into a high ponytail. Gazing into a vanity mirror, the young Japanese girl saw how sad she looked. Bags hung beneath amber irises, and a general worn expression adorned her pretty face. Shaking her head, Riko stood up and slipped on her pink bunny slippers, shuffling into the main room of her tiny apartment. Glancing over to the small clock on the wall, it read 9:00.

"I should make breakfast…" The female mumbled, maneuvering slowly to the even tinier kitchen. She took out some fish from the refrigerator and began to heat it up on a pan. She then took some broth and put it in a large pan, chopping up some tofu, seaweed, spring onions and then tossing them into the pot. She added some miso paste and dashi, making her famous miso soup. After searing the fish, she put each one on two small plates, coating them in some sauce and adding some spring onions to them as well. She chopped up some hard boiled eggs and put them on an even smaller plate, and then cutting up some tomatoes (despite her distain towards them) and putting them on their own plate, respectively. When the soup was ready, she put some in two small bowls and began to set the tiny dining room table. One side had a plate of fish, bowl of miso soup, plate of eggs, a tiny bowl of rice, and a glass of water; while the other had a plate of fish, bowl of miso soup, plate of tomatoes, a tiny bowl of rice, and a glass of tea. Riko was never really a "chef" growing up, but she eventually had to learn.

She walked back over to the bedroom and poked her head in the doorway, letting out a quiet:  
"Maki…breakfast is ready." A loud groan came from underneath the white blanket, but Maki eventually sat up, scratching her head and trudging to the food. Riko clutched onto her robe tightly, slightly irked by not hearing a 'good morning' or 'thank you' for the food she just made for her. Shaking her head, Riko walked over to the food and sat down, seeing the other already stuffing her face with the food. Slowly beginning to eat, Riko and Maki sat in an uncomfortable silence, until she attempted to start a conversation with her.

"So…how was work last night?"

"Fine."

"Did anything happen?"

"Same old, same old."

"Uh…" Riko's voice trailed off, looking over to the side and forgetting to eat her own food. Why was Maki like this? They used to be so close, bonding over music and literature, but ever since the death of someone from Otonokizaka, Maki had changed…she had become a shell of herself. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Maki yelped, quickly rushing into their bedroom and changing into a black pantsuit with a white lab coat. Running a brush through her hair, the redhead grabbed her purse and threw her brush on the floor.

"Love you, bye!" Maki gave a small kiss on Riko's head as she ran out of the apartment, leaving Riko alone again.

Sighing, the young girl finished her breakfast that now seemed to have no taste. Getting up, Riko walked to the bedroom and began to change into some lounge wear. She felt tears well in her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall. This will pass, Maki is just grieving. Going to the vanity mirror, she pulled the drawer to find her normal white hair clip, but instead found a pink envelope with 'Maki' written on the back. What was this?

Riko wanted to open it, but was worried that she would be invading Maki's privacy. She went to close the drawer and ignore the letter, but felt something pull at her heart. ' _Open it, Riko'_ her anxiety nagged at her, nagging so much she couldn't ignore it. Taking the envelope, she opened it to find a wad of papers stuffed inside. Opening the first page of the letter, Riko's chest tightened as she read. What? Maki said she didn't know Nico! Maki said the death of her classmate meant nothing to her, but these letters showed otherwise. Dark red brows knit as she continued to read, throwing each page to the side when she was finished. Was this… was this why Maki was so distant? Was Nico… someone she loved? It was ten years since Maki was in high school… Maki was Riko's now…right? Nico… shouldn't matter… Tears streamed from Riko's amber irises when she read, hands tightly gripping onto the pages. What…was this? When she read the last letter, the young Japanese girl let the paper fall on the floor, burying her face in her hands. Why was she so upset? Nico is dead now…but…she's trapped feeling like her girlfriend is gone along with Nico. Shaking her head, Riko stood up, wiping her tears and rushing to a dresser drawer, finding a pink envelope and paper. Finding a black pen, the angry, hurt, emotional female began to write.

 _Dear Riko,_

 _Hello, this might be awkward, but this is me from the future. I know you're in a new school now, and this is weird for you to read, but I need you to listen. 10 years from now, a girl named Nico Yazawa will have committed suicide by shooting herself in the head. She is a friend of your future girlfriend, Maki Nishikino. Riko, I love Maki more than anything. I have sacrificed and will sacrifice anything to keep her…please, try to go back to Otonokizaka and meet Maki, try and get her to talk to you…steal her attention away from Nico. I know it is so selfish of me to want Nico out of the picture, but Maki is obsessing over Nico now…please just get Maki to pay attention to you…and let Nico save herself._

 _I'll write more later…please, Riko…save your relationship._

 _-Riko_

* * *

 **Note:** (future) Riko is a lil crazy in this fic, but its all for love :) Next chapter will return to Otonokizaka, so be ready for that!

 **Please review! Thanks :)**


	5. Someday in our Future

**Note:** Hello, back with another chapter of _Letters to the Present_. The one year anniversary mark of this story has passed recently, and it is the only fic to date I have consistently kept up on—yay J I know some of you had mixed feelings for my introduction of Riko, assuming this would change NicoMaki or that Riko would be some run-of-the-mill villain. Without giving any spoilers, I can assure you all that this story is not meant to be a cliché in any way. I am introducing the Aqours members because some are pivotal to the story, so I hope you all understand! Thank you all for continuing to read, let's aim for another great year of _Letters to the Present_!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Someday in the Future**

"Nico…Yazawa…?" An uneasy voice whispered, mouth obstructed by a small pink envelope with 'Hanayo' written on the back.

"Nico…Who is she, nya?! Why should I care?! Hmph!" A ginger spoke in a semi-joking tone, tossing her own envelope with 'Rin' on the back on the ground.

"R-Rin-chan! Don't say that!" Hanayo whisper-shouted, rushing to the floor and picking up the discarded letter. "W-we can't let someone…," the small first-year stood up and stepped closer to the other, whispering cautiously into their ear. "…die."

"These letters are just a prank, Kayo-chin!" Rin bellowed, slinging an arm around her dear friend. "No one's going to die! Our future selves can't talk to us, either, nya! Life is about living in the moment, and this isn't some _Your Name._ type of deal!"

"I-I don't know, Rin-chan…my letter seemed…pretty realistic…"

"Oh come on, Kayo-chin! School just started, let's enjoy that!"

"U-Uh…"

Turquoise irises watched the two's interaction, listening to each of the words the first years were saying. Nozomi knew what to do with these impressionable young girls, and Maki was going to have to help.

"Come on." The third year nudged the young red-head, who yelped when she was suddenly shoved in front of her classmates.

"—?!" Maki stumbled as she was pushed; face now reddening to the shade of her hair in embarrassment. "H-Hey!" The girl began to protest, but clamped her mouth shut when her senior began to speak.

"Nico-cchi is a real person." Nozomi boldly spoke, hands placed on her hips as she eyed the two underclassmen.

"E-Eek!" Hanayo screeched, jumping and covering her mouth when the other spoke. Rin was visibly surprised too, small hand clamping onto her best friends' arm as well.

"W…What?" The ginger spoke shakily, attempting to straighten her posture and mask her slight fear.

"Nico Yazawa, the girl mentioned in your letters—she's real." Nozomi reiterated, keeping a calm demeanor in front of the scared girls. "She's a third year, and really could use our help, right, Maki-cchi?" Turquoise orbs shot over to the girl beside her, whose face was as red as her hair by now. Why did she have to drag her into this?! Maki froze when being called upon, but eventually she nodded, avoiding all eye contact with her classmates.

"But…but how do we know she's going to die? W-why should we know this?!" Rin lost her ability to filter herself, fears unleashing themselves from her thin lips. "According to these letters, w-we didn't know Nico and didn't join this 'idol group'…so…so how can we stop this how can we—?"

"M-my letter…" The soft-spoken brunette mumbled, head hanging low.

"Kayo-chin?"

"M-my…letter…i-it said—"

"A bunch of lies," A voice called out, causing the four girls to turn to the source of the _untrue_ comment. Their eyes fell upon Eli, who had angrily followed Nozomi and Maki upon seeing them 'harass' these poor first year students. "No one is going to die."

Violet irises widened in anger, red brows furrowing as the young girl opened her mouth to call out this bitch, but was soon interrupted by Nozomi's carefully calculated words.

"Aw, Eli-cchi! You're ruining the plan!" The violet-haired beauty bemoaned, placing a soft hand on her full cheek.

"W…w-what…?" Hanayo spoke cautiously, closely clinging onto her best friend who seemed slightly frightened.

"Ugh! Well, Nico has had a rough time getting people to join her idol research group, so we made this plan that if we scared people into thinking she was dead, they'd join…we just wanted to be good friends to Nico for our last year of school." Maki was visibly shocked by how Nozomi so carelessly twisted the bizarre truth into an elaborate scheme to help their pathetic schoolmate. Eli, however, was not surprised at all; her best friend was very skilled in her ability to tell stories- but she was also skilled into trapping Eli. The student council president couldn't afford to contradict her vice president in front of new students, if she did, she'd make the student council look unprofessional and like a bunch of liars. Well played, Nozomi.

"She's right. I apologize for scaring you both." Eli sighed, bowing her head to her underclassmen while glaring at the violet haired girl.

Maki wanted to call Nozomi out for lying and Eli for going along with it. How could they?! She wished she never even opened the stupid envelope; her life has become way more chaotic with it. She couldn't disagree with them, though. She knew better then to make the student council presidents look bad.

"Yes…we're sorry."

"So…this was just a prank, nya?"

"…Yes,"

"A-a…prank…,"

"Yes, we sincerely apologize."

"…Well why didn't you just say so, nya!" Rin bellowed, lightly hitting her best friends shoulder, causing her to lightly chuckle alongside her. "You guys are so weird!"

"W-we really thought…it w-was serious…oh well," Hanayo spoke softly, anxiously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Can you help us bring joy to our friend's life?" Nozomi took a small step closer to the two younger girls, smiling softly. The two looked at each other for a moment, but then slowly began to nod.

"If you're that desperate to help your friend, sure, we'll join. It's just a dumb club anyway, nya!" Rin smiled, slinging an arm around her best friend. "…Besides, Kayo-chin is a _huge_ idol fanatic!" These words caused Hanayo to blush and cover her face with her hands, how embarrassing!

"Great!" The violet haired girl spoke excitedly, clasping her hands together and smiling. "We have a full club now, right, Maki-chan, _Eli-cchi_?" Turquoise irises peered over to the other two females, both with very different expressions on their faces. Maki was dumbfounded, utterly shocked that Nozomi's plan actually…actually _worked_! While Eli had a sour expression, sandy blonde brows knit, teeth grit, blue orbs staring daggers into the other. Damn, Nozomi was good. She shouldn't have followed the two, and then maybe Nozomi wouldn't have been able to trap her into allowing this club. Sighing, the blonde straightened her posture and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, we'd need to let Nico-san agree to us joining her club, Nozomi-chan," Eli may have spoke calmly, but there was a definite twinge of anger in her voice. "…I'll check in with you all after school," Turning on her heels, the student council president waved at the five girls behind her. "…Take care."

"Yes, we'll take care of that! Come to the idol research club after school, okay girls?" The young woman spoke, causing the other two to nod.

"Of course, bye, nya~!" Rin smiled, taking ahold of her best friends' hand. "Come on, Kayo-chin! We're gonna be late for class!" Tugging on her arm, the orange haired girl ran off, causing the other to scream "Help me!" through the halls.

Maki stood frozen for a minute, unsure on what to even say or do. Nozomi tricked these girls into joining this club, a club that Nico won't even let anyone into! This was so bizarre! Maki wanted to go back home, crawl into bed, and fall asleep until all of this blew over. Opening her mouth, she began to speak, but was interrupted by Nozomi.

"You need to talk to Nico, tell her we're joining with or without her consent."

"W-What?! _ME?!_ "

"Yes, you."

"Why?! You got us into this mess, lying to the girls a—"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Well…yes…but,"

"But I did my job. You do yours. Talk to Nico, she likes you."

"H-How d-do you know that?!"

"Lucky guess," Nozomi turned to face Maki, smiling and sticking her tongue out at her. "Nico may seem difficult to talk to, but she's really just a little awkward, like you~"

"L-Like me?!" Maki barked, stomping her foot at the upperclassman standing in front of her. Nozomi was so…sure of herself, while Maki was the opposite. She cared too much about what others thought about her, which made it impossible for her to get away with lying. Even though Nozomi was clearly being manipulative, she did have a strange admiration for her. "…What do I even say to her, anyway?"

"You'll come up with something, Maki-chan, don't worry." The violet haired girl reassured the other, beginning to walk past her. "I have to go talk to Eli-cchi, I'll see you later."

"Wait," Maki blurted out, back facing the other. "…What happens when they find out all of this is real?" Silence stood between the two for a moment, until Nozomi broke the silence with a blunt.

"Oh, Maki-chan…" Purple hair swooped over, head turning with turquoise irises now meeting with Maki's violet ones. "…Deep down, they already know it's real."

* * *

 **Note:** Yeeeeeeeet! Sorry for all the delays, swamped with school at the moment. I am going to try to update more frequently, though- don't worry! Thank you all for your patience and continued support for _Letters to the Present_! Hope to see you in chapter 5! Of course, **please review!**


	6. Illusionary Crossroads

**Chapter 5: Illusionary Crossroads**

 **Note:** Finally back for another chapter! :)

I really am excited to be writing again! I hope you all are enjoying the holiday season.

There does seem to be some confusion however, so let me clear this up: The chapter titled Interlude: Riko is an interlude in this "distopian" au future where Nico has committed suicide, and Maki, who is with Riko at this point in time, is feeling guilty for not being apart of Nico's life in high school and feel slike she may have contributed to her death. So, Maki writes letters to her past self asking her to help save Nico and create an alternate universe where μ's is formed. Riko feels like Maki is unhappy in their relationship in the future, and asks her past self to get Maki to love her early on in life and forget Nico.

The majority of the story is set in the present, except the interlude chapters which is in the future. The past is where Maki and all the others are still enrolled in Otonokizaka, and the future is post highschool and Nico's death.

As I said in Chapter 1, this story is based on _Orange,_ I suggest looking it up and reading the entire fic so far to understand everything! :)

Also [*~*] indicates a change in POV. I really am hoping you all can review this chapter, they keep me going and let me know you all care! I am open anything anyone would like to leave/suggest/let me know/etc. Enjoy the chapter, **please review!**

* * *

White shoes trudged down the bustling hallway of Otonokizaka, slim body hunched over with a black school bag dragging on the dirty floor. Red hair was messy and unkempt, with visible dark circles around her pretty violet orbs- Maki looked as terrible as she felt. This whole Nico ordeal was really stressing her out, and she has only been in school for a month! Shouldering the responsibility of attempting to keep Otonokizaka open with this idol nonsense _**and**_ keeping Nico Yazawa alive was becoming too much, and it showed.

From across the hall, Kotori, Umi, and

Honoka stood and watched the sad sight that was Maki Nishikino.

"She really isn't in good shape, is she?" Kotori spoke quietly, a worried expression adorning her pretty face.

"I wonder what's going on…" Umi shook her head and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Lets go ask!" Honoka smiled, running over to Maki and slinging an arm around the poor girl, causing her to jolt up in surprise.

"Maaaaki-chaaaaan!"

"H-Honoka!" The Red head shouted, stomping her foot and crossing her arms. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm just checking in, geez!" The ginger haired girl shrugged the others attitude off, smiling when the other second years joined them.

"Hello, Maki-chan." Kotori smiled awkwardly as Umi bowed in respect.

"Oh… Hello, Kotori, Umi."

"How… ah… are you doing? You… erm… look…. well…"

"Awful." Honoka spoke bluntly while pulling out a small orange compact mirror to show to the other. Violet irises widened upon seeing her appearance, tossing her bag to the side and attempting to fix her hair.

"Are you doing okay, Maki-san?" Umi spoke quietly as the girl tried to spruce herself up.

"I'm fine I'm just stressed."

"About what, Maki-chan?"

"About Ni-" Pausing, Maki realized that the others didn't know about Nico and the letters. "...About school, that's all… Don't worry though, I'm fine!" Attempting play off what she said, the first year smiled and laughed awkwardly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine! I'm sorry for worrying you all."

Umi's amber colored irises met with Kotori's, both appearing to have concerned facial expressions. Maki couldn't be telling the truth, but they knew better then to pry.

"Okay, Maki-chan. If you ever need us, we're here for you." The taupe haired girl half smiled, prompting Umi to as well.

"Thank you, Kotori."

"Now that we've got that out of the way, we have rehearsal today! Come on!" Honoka exclaimed, linking arms with the red haired girl and beginning to yank her in the direction of the idol research club room. That's right… Eli agreed to the expansion of the club… but… Nico! Violet irises widening, she slammed her feet down on the ground and brought everyone to a screeching halt.

Maki forgot to talk to Nico about her sudden new members!

"Maki-san?" The second years turned toward the stiff girl, puzzled expressions adorning their pretty faces. "Are you alright?" Umi asked quietly, slightly nervous of the others response.

"O-o-oh! I'm f-fine!" Maki laughed nervously, waving her hands in the air and stepping back from the girls. "I-I just...uh… just… uh...havetogotothebathroom!" She motor-mouthed before darting in the opposite direction, taking the longest way possible to the idol research club room, hoping to not run into any 'members' talking to Nico.

White shoes ran through the hallways of Otonokizaka, heavy pants escaping from pink lips. She had to talk to her, she had to get her to agree to this dumb club! Running as fast as she possibly could, she didn't even really see where she was going or what was infront of her- all she focused on was what she'd say to the third year. _Nico, let us join this club! Nico, please_ _**live**_ _!_

Before she knew it Maki's butt slammed on the floor, body having knocked into Nico's _again_.

"Hey!" Nico yelped, black brows knit in anger as soon as she realized who had ran into her. "Quit running into me!"

Violet irises blinked, focusing on who was now attempting to stand before her. _Nico!_

"Are you gonna talk?! Apologize!" Scrambling up, Maki ignored Nico's shouting and grabbed her hands, moving her face dangerously close to the other's.

"Nico, you gotta let us join your club!"

"W-what?! Let me go!"

"Nico, we need you!"

"Let me goooo! I'm not letting you or your friends in my club so stop bothering me!" The ravenette screamed, attempting to pull away from the other, whose grip tightened each time she struggled.

"We got Eli to agree!"

"W...what…?" The resistance stopped, body now frozen as the two girls were face to face.

"We got...Eli to agree...We also found some others, including Nozomi." Gazing into each other's eyes caused the first year to blush slightly, almost wanting to...hug the poor girl. She wanted to be close to this girl, purely because she knew about her ultimate demise. Distracted now, Maki snapped back into reality once the other roughly pulled away from her grasp.

"What good are they now?" Nico spat, breaking eye contact with the girl and turning away. "They had chances to join, and they didn't. I don't want them, I don't need them." Turning back around, the third year crossed her arms and was now staring daggers into the other. "...And I certainly don't need _you_."

"W-Wha-?!" Maki began, completely shocked and appalled by her answer. _Why is she being such a bitch about this?!_ Before she knew it, Nico had walked to the door and was about to close it. "Wait!" The red head yelped, scrambling to the door and holding it open, making it unable for the other to close it. "Why are you being like this?! Why won't you let us sing and dance and just be with you?!"

"Because I don't want you! Leave me alone, I mean it!" The third year screamed and slammed the door shut, locking Maki out. She couldn't do it...she couldn't save Nico's life.

Dejected, the small girl turned around, but her violet irises widened upon seeing the rest of the 'club members' behind her.  
"W-wh-what are you guys doing here?!"

"We were here to practice…"

"Are you okay, Maki-san?"

"U-uh...I'm-"

"Is Nico-senpai not letting us join her club?"

"Well…"

"Maki, I thought you'd take care of this."

"I knew this wouldn't work out." Eli spoke bluntly, motioning for Nozomi to follow her away from this sad sight.

"Why didn't you try then?!" Maki snapped, stopping her foot and losing the slight composure she previously had. "Where were you 2 years ago when Nico started this stupid club?!"

"Maki-chan…"

"I was doing things, real things to get into a good university, Maki." Eli hissed, icy blue eyes staring daggers into the angry girl.

"Then just...then just fuck off!" The temperamental girl yelled, pushing past the gaggle of girls and running off. It was too much pressure, all of this. How can one person be responsible for keeping someone alive years down the line?!

[*~*]

A small hand twisted the complex combination to a small locker. Upon opening, a pair of brown loafers sat with a magnetic mirror on the inside of the door shined with the new light casted upon it. The owner of this locker took the shoes out and put them on, placing the white ones she currently wore in her big black bag. A somber expression reflected off the small pink mirror as she peeled it off the door, frowning once it was removed.

"Riko-chan!" A petite girl with long brown hair ran toward the other, a bouquet of pink flowers in her hand.

"Oh….Tomoyo-chan…" Riko spoke with little enthusiasm, blushing slightly when the brunette got close to her face.

"It's your last day, Riko-chan!" Tomoyo bemoaned, slight tears pricking in the corners of her light green irises. "I'm going to miss you so much!" Throwing her arms around the dark wine colored redhead.  
"T-Tomoyo-chan!"

"Just stay, Otonokizaka won't be the same without you!"

"Tomoyo-chan, the school is closing anyway…" Riko spoke quietly, causing the other girl to release her and look down to the white flooring below her white shoes.

"You're right…" Tomoyo spoke quietly, hands tightly gripping onto the bouquet. "But...but you still have to visit me, okay Riko-chan?! Okay?!" The obviously emotional girl insisted, pressing her forehead against Riko's again.

"O-Of course, Tomoyo-chan…" Riko sighed, trying her best to muster a smile.

"Here, Riko-chan, these are for you,"The brunette handed the small bouquet to the other, causing a soft, genuine smile to pass her lips. "...Make sure you put them in water, take care of them and remember us back here in Tokyo...okay?!"

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan….I'll treasure them forever."

"Yay! Oh crap, I'm running late for the newspaper club...I'll see you around, okay, Riko-chan?" Her casual 'see you around' caused Riko to sadden, knowing she really wouldn't 'see her around.' But, she had to keep a positive appearance.

"Goodbye, Tomoyo-chan." Waving, the second year began to walk the halls one last time, one last time to say goodbye to her beloved school. Amber irises scanned the posters that decorated the walls of their lively school, heart hurting that she'd never see them again. Stopping outside of the west wing of the school, she bid a silent farewell to the cherry blossom trees. Watching the pink petals whirl around in the wind, she paid attention to a particularly small blossom, one which landed in her bag.

"Wah!" The girl yelped, rummaging around her bag until she stumbled upon a pink envelope. "Hm?" Tilting her head, she pulled the envelope out, reading 'Riko' written on the back in bold red ink. Brows knit in confusion, Riko opened the envelope to find pink paper inside. Taking out the wad of papers, she unfolded the first one and read the contents silently to herself.

 _Dear Riko,_

 _Hello, this might be awkward, but this is you from the future. I know you're going to be in a new school now, and this is weird for you to read, but I need you to listen. 10 years from now, a girl named Nico Yazawa will have committed suicide by shooting herself in the head. She is a friend of your future girlfriend, Maki Nishikino. Riko, I love Maki more than anything. I have sacrificed and will sacrifice anything to keep her…please, meet Maki, try and get her to talk to you…steal her attention away from Nico. She has beautiful bright red hair and violet colored eyes. I know it is so selfish of me to want Nico out of the picture, but Maki is obsessing over Nico now…please just get Maki to pay attention to you…and let Nico save herself. I, no, you need to get her to pay attention to us now, and prevent the heartbreak both her and I feel now in the future. Change the present and fix our fractured past, Please._

 _-Riko_

"What?!" Riko screamed, dropping the letter, amber orbs widened to the size of saucers now. "Nononono...I must be...b-be dreaming…" She mumbled to herself, shakily bending down and picking up the letter, rereading it, and dropping it again. "What kind of nonsense is this!" In the midst of her blathering, her pretty eyes scanned across bright red hair that flew by her. Distracted, Riko now saw a beautiful young girl with her back face towards her, probably not even noticing Riko at all. Blinking, the soon-to-be Uranohoshi student reread the description of this Maki Nishikino, and looked back up at this mysterious girl again. Could this be... _Maki?_

[*~*]

"Ugh! I'm tired of this, I'm tired of everyone!" Maki yelled, furious, throwing her school bag on the floor. "They're all so needy, and rude! So what if Nico offs herself- she's refusing my help!" The redhead spoke to herself, throwing her own mini-tantrum- completely unaware of the other standing behind her. Taking a few deep breaths, Maki began to calm down trying not to seem as angry as she really was. Sighing, the first year bent down and grabbed her bag, violet irises falling upon the pink envelope that must have fallen out of her bag. "You…" The girl growled, picking up the envelope and standing back up. "This is all your fault!" Maki spoke to the envelope, opening it up and pulling out the thick papers that laid inside. Angrily taking out one piece of paper, her expression softened when she began to read the red ink on the pink pages.

 _Dear Maki,_

 _Honoka attempts to get Nico to agree to joining her club, despite her previously declining her offer. Honoka asks her with tears in her eyes, even going on her knees and begging her to join. Nico yells no and slams the door in her face, causing Honoka's demeanor to change drastically after that, and even distancing herself from Kotori and Umi. I witnessed the encounter and did nothing, I truly regret that,_ _ **Maki, please...please get Nico to let everyone to join her club.**_

Reading this, Maki felt her stomach churn. The thought of Honoka losing her annoyingly enthusiastic charm was...was heartbreaking. Plus, Maki had apparently watched all of this happen and did nothing. How awful… I can't...I can't let this happen...Stomping her foot, Maki straightened her posture and had a determined look in her eyes. She wouldn't let Nico win, Nico was gonna let her in, let everyone in no matter what. Turning on her heels, the redhead ran back into the building and to the idol research club room; but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Honoka on her knees, begging Nico to let her join as everyone else stood by and watched. Just like the letters…

"No!" clenching her fist, Maki knit her brows and brushed past Honoka, pushing Nico back, causing her to fall on the floor. "Listen here, Nico! You **are** going to let us in this club!" The first year leaned over the girl who was on her back who backed away with each step Maki took. "You **are** going to let us sing, let us dance, let us become friends, let us become stupid idols, and _**fucking help you**_!" She boomed, scowling at the girl beneath her. Silence fell throughout all the girls, eyes glued onto Maki.

Nico's red irises met with Maki's, a reddened blush dusting her cheeks. Maki cared so much about idols….hell, Nico might not even cared as much as this girl did. Why...Maki even seemed like she cared about...her…? Despite all of the yelling, Nico felt truly touched by this girl's persistence. It was awkward, sure...but maybe she could try again with her….and everyone else.

"O...Okay…" Nico gulped, heart pounding against her chest. "...Y-you...you all can join…"

"W-What?" Maki stuttered, completely caught off guard at this girls answer. She did it...Maki actually did it!

"Yay!" Honoka cheered, jumping up in the air.

"I knew you could do it, Maki-cchi!" Nozomi smiled, slinging her arm around the obviously irritated Eli. Nozomi's response caused Maki to smile slightly, but gasp upon realizing Nico was still on the floor.

"O-oh!" She gasped, taking the raven-haired girls hand and lifting her up. "Sorry about that…"

"Its...its okay…" Nico mumbled, facing away from the other to hide her blush. "B-but...but you all better be here right after school, got it?!" The third year demanded, causing everyone to giggle and agree. Its happening, its finally happening.

[*~*]

The sound of white shoes lightly patting on the school floor filled the halls of Otonokizaka, a small dark red headed girl walking to exit the school for a final time. Her head was still reeling from what she just experienced. She met her, Riko met _the_ Maki Nishikino, 10 years before she was meant to… Of course, this interaction was kind of one sided, it only got as intimate as Maki ran past her to get back into the school. Despite that, Riko felt a strange attraction towards the girl...maybe it was because she knew eventually they would fall in love, even if Nico in the future attempted to take that away. Riko wanted to speak to her, but she seemed so upset when she saw her, she decided to wait until she had another opportunity.

"Don't worry, future Riko,...I'll see her again…" The girl spoke as amber irises reflected on the pink envelope held in her small hand. Head snapping back up, the sound of a ringtone now broke the silence in the air. "O-oh…" Reaching in her bag, the girl pulled out a light pink smartphone and answered. "Hello? Oh, mom...yes, don't worry...I'll be outside in a minute. Yes, I said goodbye to Tomoyo-chan...yes….yes...yes, I'm coming out now...bye." Lightly pressing the 'end call' button, she took a minute to look back at the envelope. She was going to change her future, even in a new town. Shaking her head, Riko confidently walked towards the doors and opening the doors and leaving one final time...for now.

* * *

 **Note:** Whew! This chapter was a lot, but we still aren't done yet! I hope you guys continue to read, support, and review my chapter. Also sorry for the slight oc for Tomoyo, I just needed someone to talk to Riko. Also, again, Aqours and μ's are in the same timeline in this fic, so please don't be questioning that LOL. Anyway, please review and I'll see you in chapter 6!


End file.
